Just A Dream
by Salty-Spitoon
Summary: Love is painful. Falling in love with someone you can't have is even more painful. And for Bubbles,that's a reality she has to face every day. If it were up to her,she would rather live in her dreams forever. Bubbles/Brick ONESHOT. AU Read and Review.


**Just A Dream**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _"The greatest pain that comes from love is loving someone you can never have."_

I lie in bed, gazing at the ceiling plastered with glow in the dark stars,wishing that sleep would just take me already. But not this night. This night my mind is alert, darting from thought to thought,denying me the pleasure of sleep. It doesn't understand that I don't want reality. I want to be _there_. I want to be taken away, taken to _that_ place.

Why? Because he's there. My dreams are the only place we can touch, can taste, can feel. My wakened mind wanders now. The pace is much less frantic, and I dare to hope that sleep is near. I wonder if he dreams of me the way I dream of him... But even I know,that is impossible.

I open my light blue eyes and am momentarily startled by the bright glow of the morning sun. "Is it morning already?" I mumble to myself and then jump slightly when he speaks, "You're up early today,gorgeous."

 _A lazy grin spreads across my face as I realise where I am. His soft touch caresses my cheek and hair as I roll over to gaze into the eyes of my lover. He is staring back at me with a playful look. He hair is disheveled,his voice groggy._

 _"You're the one who likes to sleep in." I quip,a smile spreading across my lips._

 _Our fingers intertwine as our hands find each other under the covers. And as our lips meet in a tender, loving kiss, I feel like I am home. He pulls away before the kiss can intensify,earning a soft dissatisfied moan from me. He winks as he watches me turn red in embarrassment,before rolling over and stating that we should have breakfast._

 _"What?" I question as he climbs out of our warm and comfortable bed, "You don't even eat breakfast!"_

 _He replies quickly and playfully, "Do you ever stop arguing with me? I'm making you breakfast. End of discussion."_

 _"Yes sir!" I surrender with a cheeky grin. Truth be told,he's a better cook than I ever will be. A smile creeps along his lips,but as he turns to leave I grab him and pull him back down to me. "But first…" I say before my hand pushes his long red locks away. I stare into his red eyes,captivated._

 _"What?" He replies with a tone and look of mock irritation._

 _"Oh you know...this." I pull him the final few inches to meet my mouth and we connect with an intensity that consumes both of us. His tongue finds its way into my mouth,as he pulls me closer,ever so slightly._

My eyes snap open at the insistence of the ringing alarm. "Is it morning already?" I murmur, but this time there is no reply. My eyes scan the room looking for a sign – anything – but he is nowhere to be found.

 _'Another dream'_ I realise. Another dream so vivid and real that I would swear I actually experienced the joy of waking up beside my beloved.

The familiar pain in my chest returns, as it does everyday when I wake and he's not there.

I hear steps rushing down the hall,and a few seconds later,an angry looking Buttercup barges into my room. " _This!_ " She yells,grabbing the device, "Is so _freaking_ annoying!" She slams her hand on the 'off' button so hard I think it might break.

"Relax,Buttercup." Blossom says from the door. She's already dressed for school. My eyes settle on a figure behind her. Brick,her _boyfriend_. And the man of my dreams.

Blossom and Brick usually go to school together,and he comes by every morning.

"Though,it's good to know you're a psycho even in your own home." He laughs.

My aches and pains and tiredness are instantly forgotten as the sound of his voice reaches my ears. Buttercup shoots him a glare. "Shut the fuck up." She mumbles,heading back to her room.

"Bubs,breakfast will be ready in ten minutes. You should start getting ready." Blossom says,heading for the stairs. Brick lingers by the door for a second to send me a small smile,before following after her.

My cheeks immediately turn red as my mind,fully awake now,burns the image of Brick's smiling face into my memory. Thoughts of him consumed me as I get ready for school. Time stands still as parts of my dream appear in my mind once again. I stare at my reflection in the mirror,my hands to my lips. _It felt so real._

"Oh My God! Brick stop!" Blossom's excited squeals fill the house. The professor has already left for work. He leaves before sun up.

I head down the stairs,my heart heavier with each step. How I wish I was in Blossom's position. I only want to hear his voice. Feel it echo through every fibre of my being. I could listen to him forever and would still not have my fill.

I enter the kitchen to see Brick and Blossom in a passionate embrace,their lips touching,her hands around his neck,his hands on her waist.

I close my eyes and try to stop the flow of tears. This childish crush of mine had brought nothing but pain onto myself. I grab a plate full of blueberry pancakes and make my way towards the living room. All the while,being quiet enough not to disturb the couple.

 _He will never be mine_ ,I think with a heavy heart as I turn on the tv.

"Can you two get a fucking room?" Buttercup comments as she walks into the kitchen.

Buttercup has a boyfriend too,so she tends to show a lot of PDA as well. I on the other hand,am the only one who's never even had her first kiss yet.

I close my eyes as tears fall uncontrollably. In my mind I see his beautiful face, the stunning features that make up the one I love. The one I desire. I see myself reaching out to tuck stray strands of his long hair back into his ponytail. I boldly move forward and kiss his lips while tightly holding on to his shirt. But this image of him is different from my dreams. He does nothing,just sits there as I kiss him harder,tears streaming down my face.

My long thin fingers squeeze so tightly to his clothes,I fear I will stretch the fabric, but I need him, need to hold on and never let go. I can't bear to lose him again.

I use my hand to wipe away the tears. I stare down at the half eaten pancakes. I have no appetite left. I get up and return to the kitchen.

Buttercup is texting lazily near the counter,Blossom is feeding Brick the pancakes. No one recognizes my presence. And it doesn't bother me.

"Ok,your turn. Say 'ahh' Blossy." Brick chuckles as he grabs the fork from her. She rolls her eyes,and a few seconds later closes them and opens her mouth. "Ahh."

Brick's eyes flicker towards me as he lifts the fork. He smiles and holds my gaze for a second,before turning back to Blossom. I have never seen him smile like that,not towards Blossom,not even in my dreams.

I close my eyes once more,smiling to myself. He has a beautiful smile.

As the image slips away once more, I know I'll survive. Survive on the hope that love brings that one day, _maybe_ one day, the visions will finally be real.

But for now, the dreams are all I have.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **HERE'S A ONESHOT! JUST FOR YOU ALL :)**

 **I'm lovin' the whole Bubbles/Brick pairing,so expect more of this pairing to come.**

 **Read and Review. And Favourite. And Follow. And Love me.**

 **Koolbeans xx**


End file.
